


The Dead Don't Need For Much

by FuneralCake



Series: It Came From Tumblr [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, Summoning the dead with McDonald's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuneralCake/pseuds/FuneralCake
Summary: Prompt:"Hey is your body from McDonald's?""Don't even go there.""Caaaaaause...""No.""I'm lovin' it""Dammit.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: It Came From Tumblr [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719226
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106
Collections: nicoforthehalfbloods





	The Dead Don't Need For Much

It's very rare for Nico to need to do this anymore. He could easily summon most ghosts. Or look for them in the underworld if necessary. But, here they are, with three orders of chicken nuggets and fries (two for himself and Percy,) digging up a makeshift grave in a dark spot in the nearest cemetery.

It was supposed to be a quick quest, retrieving a quiver of Apollo's arrows, except some mortal picked it up. Some mortal who was now dead and for some reason cannot be summoned. And he's the only one who knows where said quiver was, or who could have taken it.

"Hey Nico?" Percy calls him out as they keep digging.

"Hmm?" He doesn't bother with a full answer. Not when they're climbing out of said hole and he's opening up one of the packs of nuggets for offering.

"Is you're body from McDonald's?" Percy asked and Nico doesn't even have to look at him to see the shit eating grin his wearing.

"Don't even go there," he responds as blandly as he can, giving Percy as flat a look as he can manage over his shoulder.

"I think you are. Caaaause," Nico sighs so deeply he wonders if the dead could hear him too.

"No." He tries to stop Percy from embarrassing the both of them, because really, who uses shit pickup lines in this day and age?

"I'm lovin' it!" Percy exclaims with the enthusiasm of a 5 year old on Christmas morning. _Why was he in love with this moron again?_

Percy totally deserves getting hit on the head. It's his fault for laughing so hard he couldn't dodge. Nico is _definitely_ not guilty.

**Author's Note:**

> I just, saw McDonald's and thought of these two really.
> 
> Another prompt from [It's Just a Writer's Thing](http://its-just-a-writers-thing.tumblr.com).
> 
> This one's just, nice to write.
> 
> Again, _if_ anyone has prompt ideas, you could ask me over at [Tumblr!](https://funeral-cake.tumblr.com/)


End file.
